


别锤我

by chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy



Series: 看完雷神3激情产出的三块沙雕小甜饼 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, OOC, Top!Thor, 比较沙雕, 锤基 - Freeform, 雷神3衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy/pseuds/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy
Summary: 有本事你就来锤我。





	别锤我

**Author's Note:**

> 又名：《你再捅我一次试试》  
> 搬运旧文。  
> 傻哥哥-Thor，他弟-Loki。

傻哥哥发现锤子能让他弟听话。

傻哥哥其实不傻，他智商高的很，是个有仁心大爱，忠厚善良，又抗电耐打的神。父母宠爱他，子民爱戴他，朋友喜爱他，同事敬爱他，只有他弟见了他就想捅他，从小捅到大。

傻哥哥委屈，抱着怀里一秒前还是条蛇的他弟，抹了把伤口渗出的血：“弟，你能不能别捅我。”

他弟：“我不。”

傻哥哥更委屈了，“你都快八百岁了，又不是八岁，怎么还捅我。”

他弟嘲讽地哼笑，把刀子上的血擦干净，“你也快八百岁了，怎么还上当？”

傻哥哥拽了块干净毛巾，敷衍地按住伤口，不怎么在意的样子，“我没上当，我知道是你。”

他弟掰开自个儿腰上的胳膊，从哥哥身上起来，“那你还把蛇抱起来？”

“就是因为知道是你，所以才要抱啊。”傻哥哥冲着他弟笑了笑，眉眼柔和。

他弟手一抖，差点把刀子插进哥哥腹肌里。

“你小心点儿。”傻哥哥握住他弟拿刀的手。

他弟吓一跳，松了手，小刀哐当落到地上，清脆地一响，没弹起来。

“你别乱说话。”他弟恶狠狠地警告，弯腰去捡刀。

傻哥哥没拦着，让他捡了。反正他弟想捅自家哥哥的时候怎么着都能捅着，没收一把刀没啥用。

傻哥哥想了想，但总不能一直心甘情愿地任他弟乱捅吧，这样下去也不是个事儿。于是他认真地盯着他弟，开始威胁，“你以后要是再捅我，我就用锤子锤你。”

“啊？”他弟正低头擦拭小刀，没反应过来。

“你捅一次，我就锤一次。”傻哥哥继续认真地说着，宣誓一般庄重。

他弟被这气势弄得愣了愣，没忍住，噗的笑了，“你是不是傻。”

“我不傻。”傻哥哥无奈地收了收专注的神情，“只有你一个人觉得我傻。”

傻哥哥真的一点儿不傻，他智商高的很，虽然情商不怎么样，连自个儿亲弟，不，亲密的弟弟都管不好。他弟老是嘲笑他傻，他没法儿，只能违心地应一句名我固当。

他弟扯扯嘴角，眨了眨眼，狡黠地瞅着哥哥，“我偏要捅你，你来锤我呀。”

傻哥哥瞥了眼他弟右手迅速的出刀动作，更加迅速地擒住了他弟的右手腕。

他叹口气，“行吧，那我锤了。”

傻哥哥提起自个儿的锤子就向他弟砸去。

他弟吓得想躲，没躲成，右手被牢牢攥着，只好闭起眼等挨。

啥都没挨着。

想象中的重击没来，他弟只觉得自己胸口被沉重的东西推了推。他睁开眼，看着自家哥哥拎着锤子抵着自己。

他弟表情复杂，“你管这叫锤？”

傻哥哥没回话，突然加重力道，他弟一趔趄，被锤子推到床上，仰面倒下。

傻哥哥把锤子竖着压在他弟心口，松了手，“你别动了，就这样躺会儿吧。”

他弟表情更加复杂。

随后他弟开始破口大骂，傻哥哥充耳不闻。

他弟骂累了，闭上嘴。房里静了一会儿，他弟被锤子压的动弹不得，只能翻白眼生闷气。

“哥……”他忍不住了，有气无力地求饶，“把锤子拿开好不好？”

“这是你的惩罚，说好了你捅一次，我锤一次的。”傻哥哥做着俯卧撑回答，喘都不喘。

“我这不是还没捅着吗！”他弟气愤地大叫。

“有想捅的倾向也不成。”傻哥哥从地上起来，坐到他弟旁边，“你想捅一次，我也锤一次。”

他弟恼怒地瞪着从自家哥哥脸颊上落下的一颗汗滴。

“你要听话，啊。”傻哥哥尝试着用哄孩子的语气讲和，“答应哥哥下次不会再捅了。”

“……”

“说话。不答应我就不把锤子提起来。”

“……我以后不会再捅你了。”

 

他弟还是又捅了傻哥哥。

那会儿他们正待在地球，傻哥哥被骚气富豪强行邀请去那幢丑不拉几的大楼开派对，说是联络下感情。傻哥哥没来得及告诉外出乱逛的弟弟就被掳走了，直接导致他弟表面不屑一顾内心急吼吼地一通乱找，然后找上了丑大楼。

他弟看到推杯换盏的自家哥哥，二话不说，上去就是一刀。

傻哥哥被背后一刀捅蒙了，也没看来人是谁，招来锤子反手一锤。

他弟被锤飞了。

等到傻哥哥反应过来的时候，丑大楼的玻璃已经被撞碎了，他心一慌，提着锤子跟着他弟飞了出去。

傻哥哥在半空中把他弟捡回来了。

他弟被提着后领，疯狂大笑了几声，颇有些凄厉的味道，“松手！你让我死！”

傻哥哥扶额，“别闹了，你就是从这儿摔下去也死不了。”

“那你就锤死我呗！反正我根本不是你想要的弟弟的样子！”他弟开始挣扎，眼里泛泪。傻哥哥愣了愣，分不清这泪是装的还是疼的。

“别加戏了成不。”他提着自家弟弟往隐密的住处飞去，“谁叫你突然捅我一刀，我这不是没发现是你么。”

“是我你就不锤我了？”他弟冷笑，“你自己说我捅你一次，你锤我一次的，这不正好。”

傻哥哥摸了摸伤口，不流血了，他慢悠悠地回答，“会锤的，但不是这个锤法。”

他弟撇撇嘴，没吭声。

飞到地儿了，傻哥哥把他弟拎到院子里，“你干嘛莫名其妙跑来捅我？还找上楼来了。”

他弟不说话。

傻哥哥把人推进房里，关门落锁，又往卧室那儿走。

他弟紧张起来，“你要把我关起来揍我？”

傻哥哥点点头，“对啊。”

他紧紧攥着自家弟弟的手，“你别想跑。”

他弟抽身不成，开始自怨自怜，听由天命。

傻哥哥把人扔进卧室里，也关上门，转身凑近，开始扒他弟裤子。

“我操你干吗？”他弟眼睛快瞪出来了。

“揍你。”傻哥哥言简意赅，十分冷静地解对方腰带。

他弟吓的想使魔法，被傻哥哥制住了，三下两下裤子就没了，惨惨地被扔在地上。

傻哥哥把他弟头朝下按在床上，招来放在地上的锤子。

“我是你弟，咱爸还在天上看着呢！”他弟把脸埋进枕头里，面颊开始红，“你别乱搞。”

傻哥哥终于犯了次傻，没听懂。他也没细想，抄起锤子就砸向他弟白花花的屁股。

他弟懵了，“你干嘛呢？”

“锤你啊。”傻哥哥乐呵呵的，手上劲儿不重，也不算太轻。

他弟的皮肤被砸红了，他弟气死了，再次破口大骂，“你教训小孩儿呢？！”

“是啊，不教训你教训谁啊，你可不就是一小孩儿。”傻哥哥手上动作没停，“幼稚的要死，一天到晚就知道捅人。”

他弟有点想哭，不知道是气的还是疼的。

他拉下脸面，哼哼唧唧，“哥，你别捶我了……”

“你先说你为什么要来捅我。”傻哥哥用劲儿轻了几分，还是锤着，一边一下，有条不紊。

他弟有些难以启齿，脸涨得通红，“还不是因为你不告而别！”

傻哥哥愣了，停了手，“什么？”

“我走之前你自个儿跟我说的，今晚一起在家吃，你点外卖你付钱。”他弟扭过脸，用非常恶毒的语气说着，又带点儿委屈，“结果我回家发现你不在，等了一小时还没回来。我以为我亲爱的阿斯加德之王遇难了，欢欢喜喜地想着要去给你收尸呢。”

傻哥哥沉默了，他放下锤子，捡起裤子想给他弟穿。

“我自己来。”他弟抢过裤子飞快地穿上，扯到痛处，咬牙吸了口气缓缓。

傻哥哥皱眉，“很痛？我没用很大力啊。”

他弟不想说话。

傻哥哥想了想，第二次犯傻，他试探着问，“要我帮你揉揉吗？”

他弟系着裤子，踉跄了下，他没好气，“不用！你以后别锤我就行了。”

傻哥哥顿了顿，“你不捅我，我就不锤你。”

他弟翻白眼，“行。”

“真的答应了哦？你要听话，别再恶作剧了。”傻哥哥不放心，“我怕下次又把你锤疼了。”

“知道了！”他弟恶声恶气地趴回床上。

 

傻哥哥看了眼他弟露出来的红耳朵，眨了眨眼，若有所思。他这次没犯傻。

傻哥哥对待大多数事情的时候其实不傻，他智商高的很，他发现锤子真的是个好东西。

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕向的作品，大家看个乐呵就好。OOC抱歉了。  
> 当年写这篇主要是想写几个梗：1. 基被他哥用锤子推倒 2. 基被他哥用锤子压在地上动弹不得 3. 基被他哥用锤子打屁股 4. 他哥本来想用锤子揍基但是最后舍不得收手了。基本都写到了，然鹅原本除了4都是挺色情的梗，结果硬生生被我写成搞笑文了。  
> 又及，说明一下，我绝对没有给Thor套智障人设的意思。傻哥哥只是个代词，我也没有把他写傻。怕有姑娘在意这个所以特地说一下哈。  
> 感谢阅读。


End file.
